in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordeau
) The Invincible Mercenary ( ) |Row 9 title = Organization: |Row 9 info = A former member of Amnesia |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Greed: Snatcher |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Demon Sickle: Devourer ( ) |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Kousuke Toriumi |Row 14 title = English Voice: |Row 14 info = Ian Sinclair (@iantweeting) I’m proud to confirm that I am the voice of Gordeau in #BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. }} "The 'strongest'...? One may wish for it, but it is far and elusive. Only the echoes may reach our ears." Gordeau ( ) is a former member and one of the founders of Amnesia. Nowadays, he works as a mercenary on behalf of them. He is one of the twelve characters introduced in the original version of UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH. Background The Harvester of Greed, who wields a demonic sickle. A fighter who is infamous in the underworld, as the "Invincible Mercenary". As his title suggests, he always fights on someone's behalf as an agent, nonetheless his true intentions are unknown. The air is tense, with the next Hollow Night looming... rumors of a Re-Birth, super powered In-Births circulate. Amidst this chaos, he discovers an old friend, Hilda's -- and Amnesia's -- plans, and sets off to put an end to it. Not for hire, but for his own satisfaction. Thus, he heads to the Abyss, sickle in hand.Introduction on the official site Information Gordeau has a very laid-back and carefree personality who cares deeply for his friends. He's currently freeloading at Chaos' residence, though it is unknown if they truly work closely together due to their separate duties. During the day and on regular nights, Gordeau works as a simple bartender. Appearance Gordeau is a tall and muscular man, with blue eyes and black, spiky hair with a bang covering his right eye, which gives off a mysterious, purple glow. His right hands sports long, jagged, claw-like nails. His attire consists of an open, purple, high-collar duster with grey lining and gold accents on the lapels and sleeves and knee-length coattails with nothing underneath, exposing most of his bare chest. The duster is also held in place by a black belt with a golden chain acting as a buckle. On top of the duster, Gordeau wears a similarly colored high-rise collar, which is fastened to the duster with purple straps on the shoulders. Gordeau usually hides his right hand in one of the pockets. He also wears unfastened grey trousers and brown, calf-length boots with dark brown soles and gold-colored zippers travelling up the sides. Gordeau's work attire consists of a black shirt with rolled up sleeves, a dark grey waistcoat and trousers and light grey tie and belt. Personality Gordeau has a very laid-back and carefree demeanor, rarely letting anything bother him and occasionally cracking jokes at others' expense, though even he has his limits when it comes to patience with unreasonable people. Although he has defected from Amnesia, he still cares for his comrades and is willing to put himself in harm's way for their sake. It is this loyalty that led to him to personally hunt down the Crimson Knight, Erika Wagner, to avenge his friend Roger, whom she had ruthlessly killed after he turned into a Void. Gordeau also carries a guilt complex because of this, believing himself to be the cause of Roger's transformation and death while also regretting that he wasn't the one to deliver the mercy kill on his fallen friend instead of Wagner. The mere sight of Wagner is enough to cause Gordeau to switch from his usual laid back and friendly self and become a lot more ruthless and angry. Outside of his life as an In-Birth, Gordeau tends to be a bit more begrudging of his friends hanging out at his bar due to them getting in the way of business matters. Story The boss of a bar where Gordeau often visited up and left the place to go for a journey only leaving a message for Gordeau to keep the bar in business. Hilda first suggested to rename the bar with Gordeau's real name, but he insisted that it was too embarrassing. From that point on, Gordeau has been working as a bartender and the acting boss of the bar. Many Amnesia members often visit the bar which helps to keep it in business. Episode: The Sage Cometh In The Night (賢者は深き夜に) 9 months before the Arcade Mode, Amnesia had gained a decent amount of members, so they decided to go for "greeting" to the Licht Kreis Branch Office. This turned into a fight as they Executors started to arrest violent In-Births. Gordeau sees how Chaos takes use of their battle to sneak into the Branch Office and steal a precious tome. Gordeau takes liking to Chaos and decides to scout him on the spot. Gordeau kept worked in the Amnesia together with Hilda, Chaos, Roger and the other members. Gordeau was an incredibly powerful fighter and was soon known on the streets as one of the most powerful EXS users. To other In-Births, he was known as The Harvester of Greed ( ). Episode: Amnesia VS Bankikai (『忘却の螺旋』ｖｓ『万鬼会』) But one day during a war against Bankikai, Roger is caught by the influence of the Abyss and ends up turning into a Void. The Bankikai leader Ogre tries to hold Roger back as the others evacuate, but he doesn't last long against powered-up Roger. As Roger approaches Gordeau to kill him as well, the Crimson Knight appears and takes Roger out swiftly. Gordeau is left speechless about how everything ends so quickly. After this incident, Gordeau left Amnesia to pursue revenge for Roger’s sake. Ever since, he has participated in the Hollow Night in an attempt to encounter the Crimson Knight, and avenge his friend. Nowadays, he is known merely as the "Invincible Mercenary" ( ) who is always seen acting together with someone else and protecting them from harm like a mercenary, much to their dismay. Arcade Mode Gordeau and Chaos are starting to think that Hilda is going too far with her Re-Birth experiments. They think it's about the time to stop her before she turns into a Void. Gordeau heads into the Hollow Night hoping to meet with Wagner and get some payback for Roger. However, he ends up meeting with Orie and hears that Wagner is away on probation. Gordeau continues towards the Abyss to find Hilda. In the end, convincing her to stop was useless and they end up fighting. Gordeau defeats Hilda by breaking her Vessel and ending her ambition for a while. He and Chaos start to think about how to continue their search of the Crimson Knight during the next Night. Abilities Gordeau fights with the "EXS of Greed" ( ): Snatcher ( ). This power was born from Gordeau's greedy personalityDetails about weapon and ability confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on July 26th 2019. It takes the form of long purple, claw-like nails on Gordeau's right hand. He uses the claws to drain and steal energy from his opponents causing them fatigue. Gordeau can focus his EXS to manifest his weapon Demon Sickle: Devourer ( ) which is a hollowed scythe. Because the scythe is made of EXS, it barely weights anythingDetails about weapon and ability confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on July 26th 2019. This makes it easy for Gordeau to swing it around recklessly. In terms of fighting style, Gordeau is very reckless and most commonly fights using a mixture of unfocused punches and kicks. Gordeau wields his Devourer to bring his opponents into the range of his claws. He only brings out his claws whenever he decides to fight seriously. Musical Theme |-|Official= |-|Localized (UNIst only)= Introduction Text |-|Exe:Late (JP)= A harvest person wants. All are mown in order to fill themselves's deep desire. What is wished is for to an old friend hands. The souvenir to an old acquintance. A far ground level is faced involving a high sky, and it follows through the deep time. See unlimited fruits. He raises the point of a sickle keenly. |-|Exe:Late (EN)= He reaps. He slashes his enemies to satisfy, but it is not enough. - he wishes to reunite with an old friend. Offering a souvenir for an old acquintance. The land, is fast. Expanding as far as the eye can see. The sky, without boundaries, no ceiling. He raises his sickle, and prepares for the Night. |-|Original= The harvester desires. Harvesting everything to satisfy his own deepest desire. Wishing for a tribute for his old friend. A gift for the old friend. Flying high, looking out on the far horizon, pursue through the long time. Aiming at the infinite fruits. He sharply raises his sickle. |-|Location Test= His ability is the both hands in which his own greediness is embodied. The, a nail like the animal increased lengthily doesn't miss all games. His "profit person" barrel nickname is made something firm according to the scythe which is a weapon. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH }'' | → + A or B or C |- | class="head left" | Grim Reaper グリムリーパー | →↓↘ + A or B or C *EX Able |- | class="head left" | Assimilation | ↓↙← + A or B or C *EX Able |- | class="head left" | Aim Opening エイムオーペニング | ↓↓ + A or B or C *EX Able |- | class="head left" | Mortal Slide モータルスライド | Midair ↓↘→ + A or B or C *EX Able |- | class="head left" | Aim Opening エイムオーペニング | Midair ↓↙← + A or B or C *EX Able |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Infinite Worth (Consumes 200% EXS) |- | class="head left" | Turbulence タービュランス | ←↙↓↘→ + D |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Infinite Worth EXS (Consumes 200% EXS) |- | class="head left" | Soul Vanish ソウルヴァニッシュ | A · B · C · D simultaneously Usable when below 30% health |} Check the details about Gordeau's gameplay from here! BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle }'' | ↓↙← + A or B |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Extra Skills |- | class="head left" | EX Grim Reaper EX グリムリーパー | ↓↘→ + C *Consumes Skill Gauge by 1 |- | class="head left" | EX Assimilation | ↓↙← + C *Consumes Skill Gauge by 1 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Distortion Skill |- | class="head left" | Mortal Slide Divest モータルスライド ディベスト | ↓↘→ + B · C simultaneously *Consumes Skill Gauge by 2 |- | class="head left" | Turbulence タービュランス | ↓↙← + B · C simultaneously *Consumes Skill Gauge by 2 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Distortion Skill Duo |- | class="head left" | Turbulence タービュランス | P during the main character's Distortion Skill *Consumes Skill Gauge by 2 |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Astral Heat (Consumes Skill Gauge by 9 via Level 4 Resonance Blaze) |- | class="head left" | Soul Exodus ソウルヴァニッシュ | ↓↓↓ + B · C simultaneously Usable with only one partner remaining on both sides |} Gallery Creation & Development Gordeau was thought in the middle of development when the team thought there wasn't a "cool old man" within the planned roster. Yoshihara collected various ideas from the team and created the character. Key elements were "purple", "claws" and "long coat".Mook comment His ability to 'steal' was set even before the character was drawn. Gordeau fought using the claws in his hand. Relatively late in the game's development it was noticed that Gordeau, who fought only using his claws and kicks, didn't possess enough reach for a game planned to 16:9 ratio screen. Yoshihara decided to add a scythe for Gordeau to him more reach.Dengeki Online interview on July 2014. Trivia * Both Gordeau and Chaos were the first two characters to have a rivalry theme in the series. * Gordeau is the only character with unique matchup quotes and redubs for his moves, these can be heard whenever he fights Wagner in Latest. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle